Emo Sasuke and Fluffy Naruto meet at last
by Jinxed22
Summary: Yes! Sasuke has gone emo, and Naruto is very fluffy in this story! I hope you enjoy it, I'm crap at reviews but you will like it! Yaoi, slight lemon, slight swearing and fluffyness!


**It's my longest story yet at 2423 words in the story, plus some in these explaining parts! Aha xD I hope you like it, theres some Yaoi (Duh :3) and SasuNaru/NaruSasu in it, also a little bit of swearing. **

**Disclaimer:I sadly, do not own Naruto...**

**Anyway, this story is about an emo Sasuke, and a cute adorable...fluffy Naruto 3 I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A raven haired boy was leaning against a wall, his hoodie up, and his hair covering his eyes, he didn't seem particularly interested in anything, he was just staring, that was until a certain blonde haired boy walked past him, stopping and walking over. "Sasuke...is that you?" The blonde asked.<p>

Sasuke glanced at Naruto "Does it matter?" he asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets and waiting for the answer.

"Yes, actually" Naruto replied, feeling sad about this boy. Why didn't Sasuke care about anything? About him…

The older boy, the raven, shrugged "Well then I guess, yes." He replied his tone still even.

Naruto sighed at him softly and looked around, then he answered, "Sasuke, come over to me place... please, I can make you some ramen or somthing, you like ramen...don't you?"

Sasuke blinked at him, he always kept his hoodie on so no one knew what color his eyes were "...I guess..."

"Can you come over then?" Naruto asked, pathetically. He wanted Sasuke to be friendly...loving...happy, but his so-called 'friend' wouldn't budge...

Sasuke nodded slightly "I suppose, I have nothing better to do..." he pushed himself off the wall and walked over to Naruto, pulling his hood down more over his face, which meant his arm sleeves slipped down.

Naruto winced slightly as he caught sight of Sasuke's red, cut wrists. He grabbed one and sighed "Why Sasuke? Why?"

Sasuke blinked "Why, what?" he asked, pulling his wrist back. Part of the reason he wore the hoodie, because there were so many other scars, old and new. Actually, some of them were still bleeding.

Naruto growled and pulled Sasuke's hood down, hands immediately moving to Sasuke's cheeks. "You're hurting yourself..." he whispered. Sasuke blushed, his usually pale cheeks tinged slightly pink as Naruto's hands caressed over them.

"Why?" Naruto demanded to know, breaking the silence. "Tell me one good thing to come of this" he hissed, smacking Sasuke across the cheek.

Sasuke pulled back, his cheek stinging. He could actually feel the pain, for once, he pulled his hood back up and glanced at Naruto "I'm able to punish myself," was all he had said.

Naruto felt like hitting some sense into him, but stepped back, tears trickling down his eyes and falling down his chin. "And hurt me to?" He asked, his hands turning to fists. _I just...hit him, how could I?_ he cried inside his head.

Sasuke shrugged "I only want to die." he whispered "But I can't. I just..." he sighed "I'm still alive, so I just torture myself."

"Your torturing two people by doing this" the blonde said, wiping the tears away roughly and looking away from Sasuke's face.

Sasuke shrugged "No one cares about me." he replied "I don't even care about myself." He added, shrugging again at the comment, like it didn't matter.

"I care" Naruto squeaked out, looking back up at him, just in time to see Sasuke cut across his own cheek. Naruto jumped at him, and pressed him against the wall, chucking the knife away. "THIS is the thanks I get?" He snarled. "I might as well go home and kill myself" he cried.

Sasuke shoved Naruto away "I never asked you to care!" he snapped. Naruto's head hit the wall and he stood there, he heart slowly breaking in two.

"I just can't help it" the younger boy whispered. "Please just kill me" he said. "I'll feel better about myself if I die at your hands"

Sasuke turned away "The only person I'll be killing tonight is myself." he said, walking away before Naruto realized what he just said.

Naruto whimpered softly "Seeya then Sasuke" he whispered, taking his knife out his pocket and moving it up to his heart, he took a deep breath and pressed it harder, letting the knife sink into his skin. He let out a choked cry of pain and dropped down to the ground, breathing heavily and pulling the knife out, just to stab it into his leg. More pain shot around his body and he bit his hand to stop the screaming.

Sasuke heard something and let out a long, frustrated sigh. He turned around and saw Naruto, and walked over quietly, not feeling anything yet.

Naruto twitched and he cried softly, his shirt soaking with blood as he drew the knife along his neck again, blood dribbling down his skin and dripping onto the ground, soon he was lying in a puddle of blood. Sasuke walked over, and sat in the puddle of blood.

Naruto gave a last groan "Sa...su...ke..." he whispered, closing his eyes and shuddering, his breathing stopped and his body gave a small twitch. The raven blinked down at him and put his hands in the blood, then moved his finger across Naruto's cheek, drawing some lines on it.

He closed his eyes and slowly cradled Naruto's head in his lap "I'm sorry Naruto." he whispered quietly "I love you...and that's why I did what did." he explained, even though Naruto couldn't hear, he wanted Naruto to know…but he didn't… "I loved you too much, and I...I didn't want you to be hurt." he sighed, continuing "I guess I'm just a stupid idiot, I mean look where it got you." he hugged Naruto's head to his chest "I'm so sorry."

Naruto gave a slight cough, his eyes blinking open as he looked up at Sasuke. "You...mean...that?" He wheezed out, his body shuddering.

Sasuke blinked "N-Naruto?" he asked, blushing to death, but holding the boy closer to his body. _Shit shit shit_ he swore inside his head.

"Answer me you dick" Naruto muttered, gritting his teeth from pain, but still holding closer to Sasuke, the boy he loved so much…

Sasuke sighed "Yes." he whispered, looking down and moving his hand over Naruto's cheek gently. "I'm so sorry Naruto, please forgive me…"

Naruto nodded and tried to sit up, groaning in pain from the effort and ignoring his pleas. Soon, he was standing though, blood dribbling down his body. Sasuke stood up next to him, his hood still over his eyes.

Naruto looked up at him "I love you too..." he whispered, falling back against the wall and biting his hand to stop himself from screaming out. Sasuke reached forward and grabbed him quickly, just before his head hit the wall.

Naruto moved away from him, ripping his arms out of Sasuke's grip, no matter how much it hurt. "I can't stay if you're like this though...hurting yourself, hurting me by doing it" he cried. "Hiding away" he whispered. "Breaking my heart every time I see you"

Sasuke looked away, tears filling his onyx eyes that always seemed so dead "I know, and I understand." he whispered "Things...probably wouldn't work out between us anyways." he whispered "You deserve someone so much...so much better." he added, pushing past Naruto and walking away.

Naruto grabbed his sleeve and held it there, "let me die then" he said. "Walking away is killing me as well, Sasuke, even if you DO ring the hospital, I'll just stab myself to death if I wake up and you're not there" he said back, his legs crumbling beneath him as he felt onto the ground, on his hands and knees.

Sasuke growled slightly "I don't deserve you Naruto!" he spat "I just hurt you; I can't bear to see you in such pain. I don't...I don't deserve even to live." he whispered, helping Naruto to stand.

Naruto collapsed against his chest, frantically holding onto him. "Leaving me will cause more pain" he cried. "And don't try killing yourself, 'cause I'll just be following you" he said, crying softly.

Sasuke started crying "But why? Why would you want to be with ME of all people?" he sobbed "I'm an ass, so why me?"

Naruto sighed at him and held him closer, sobbing into his hood. "True love doesn't have an explanation" Naruto whispered back, groaning again and holding his chest which was bleeding heavily. Sasuke nodded slightly, and pulled up Naruto's shirt, dressing the wound carefully. Naruto whimpered softly and let him, slowly collapsing onto the ground as Sasuke bent down onto his knees next to him and pulled him closer.

Naruto sighed and moved closer to him, pressing their foreheads together "Sasuke, it hurts" he whispered, whimpering softly and looking away, Sasuke sighed and held him closer. Naruto whimpered and slowly moved their mouths together, giving Sasuke a soppy wet kiss... Sasuke blinked at him, but ended up closing his eyes and kissing back.

Naruto pulled away slightly, but looked up at Sasuke and leaned in again, kissing slightly harder and ravenously biting across Sasuke's lips. Sasuke opened his mouth wider for Naruto as the blonde slipped his tongue in, finding Sasuke's wet tongue inside his mouth and sucking on it gently.

He couldn't ever have enough of the raven, ever. Sasuke smiled slightly at him, his hood still up though, so it was a little hard to see. His eyes were covered, as usual. Naruto sighed softly and pulled away slowly, he wanted to see the face of Sasuke for once.

"Take the 'effing hood off" he muttered. Sasuke hesitated, but gripped the edges of the hood. He took a deep breath, and pulled it back, revealing his entire face for the first time. Naruto's eyes widened and he moved his fingers over Sasuke's cheeks, and then slowly parted the hair that hid his perfect eyes that gazed at Naruto lovingly.

Naruto blinked back at him, his brow furrowing slightly. "You're...s-so..." he whispered.

Sasuke looked down "Ugly, I know." He muttered, not expecting Naruto to caress his cheek again. He winced as Naruto's fingers traced over a healing cut.

"Hardly" Naruto whispered. "You're like an angel fallen from the heavens or some shit like that" he said.

"Just shut up and kiss me." Sasuke replied, kissing Naruto again, as well as pulling him up to a standing position, their two bodies fit together perfectly and Sasuke gave a groan as their hips rubbed together gently. Naruto kissed him back, closing his eyes and moved his hands through Sasuke's hair, slowly bringing them down the front of Sasuke's chest and unzipping his jacket.

Sasuke blinked _Oh crap._ He thought _I just hope that's all he's going to do, I reallllly don't want him to see my cuts. _Naruto thought different though and moved his hands up Sasuke's shirt, wincing as his fingers traced the cuts. "Dickhead" he muttered.

Sasuke looked down at the ground, some were still bleeding, which just made Naruto sigh and pull Sasuke's whole shirt of, looking at the full extent of the damage. Sasuke bit his lip slightly and Naruto rolled his eyes, kissing his lips again. He wanted more from the raven and pressed him against the wall harder.

Naruto smiled at him through the kiss, yet tears still stained his eyes, and Sasuke moved closer, they're blood mixing together from Naruto's stab wound, and Sasuke's cuts. Naruto pressed his body against Sasuke's, then moved his mouth down to Sasuke's chest, kissing across the cuts.

"Mmm, your blood...so sweet" he purred, licking across one cut and gently pressing his wet tongue against it.

Sasuke groaned slightly and felt himself become harder, he pressed harder against Naruto's body. "Mmph, vampire." he whispered, giving another groan of lust.

Naruto smiled slightly at him and felt shivers run down his spine when Sasuke groaned. "It's tasty, alright?" He said, moving his mouth up and sucking around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke moved closer "Only vampires drink other people's blood." he replied, but still loved the feeling. He gave a slight groan as he felt Naruto's tongue trace around his neck muscles.

Naruto rolled his eyes and nipped gently at Sasuke's neck. "Call me a vampire then" he whispered.

"Fine then." Sasuke whispered, a flirty tone to his voice, he pulled away from Naruto's eager mouth and kissing along his jaw line. Naruto gave a slight moan and hugged him tighter, running his fingers over Sasuke's chest gently.

Sasuke pulled away "Maybe we should continue this somewhere where it doesn't smell like a dumpster." He muttered, feeling Naruto's fingers tweak at his nipple.

Naruto nodded slightly at him "My bed?" He purred, one corner of his mouth rising in a smirk.

Sasuke smirked back "Perhaps~" he sung.

"You never know" he said "We could always have some fun" he purred.

Sasuke smirked "Depends on what kind." he purred back.

Naruto smiled at him, and moved his body around, so it fit into the shape of Sasuke's perfectly. "You'll find out" he said back.

Sasuke chuckled "Can't wait." he whispered, holding him closer to help him walk.

Naruto smirked and held onto him, groaning slightly from the stab mark. "Me neither" he whispered.

Sasuke chuckled "You going to keep groaning the whole time we're at your house?" he teased.

"Yes, but I'll be groaning because something else" he purred. Sasuke smiled, and moved his hand down to Naruto's belt, flicking at it. Naruto gave a slight nod, his pants uncomfortably tight. "Soon that will come off" Naruto managed to groan out.

Sasuke moved his hand slightly down the front of Naruto's pants "I don't think my hands can wait that long." he purred, moving his hands further down his pants, making Naruto's eyes widen at the touch. He groaned against Sasuke, and writhed slightly, trying to rub his cock against Sasuke's hand again.

The raven smirked and held him tighter, gently running his fingers along the wet head. Just the thought of it making his pants grow. Naruto gave a slight groan, and looked down to see the bulge in Sasuke's pants. "Oh god" he muttered. "Ahhh Sasuke! Just there-" he moaned out, closing his eyes at the pleasure.

Sasuke gave a smirk, glad to be making the blonde feel like this. He gave another squeeze, and felt pre-cum leaking over his fingers. "You are a naughty boy, aren't you?" Sasuke purred out, which just made Naruto give another groan at Sasuke's oddly seductive voice.

Sasuke gave a smirk and pulled his hand away, licking the sweet juices off it, which made Naruto just want to touch himself.

"Sasuke! I need more" he grumbled, trying to grab Sasuke's hands and move them back around his body. Sasuke gave a shake off his head and picked Naruto up.

"You're still hurt," he said. "You did stab yourself remember" he said, pulling his hood back up over his face. No matter how much he loved Naruto, he needed to keep his hood up.

Naruto sighed and leaned against his chest, his fingers walking over the wounds gently. Sasuke winced with pain but smiled softly, it was okay. It was Naruto doing it…

Naruto smiled and moved closer, nuzzling into Sasuke's bare chest and letting out a happy and relaxed sigh,

"Don't ever leave me again Sasuke" he murmured.

"Not if you don't" Sasuke chuckled out, hugging the blonde haired boy closer and kissing the top of his head. "I love you Naruto" he whispered.

"I love you too Sasuke…" Naruto whispered, gently pulling Sasuke's hood off again. "That's better" he laughed quietly, nuzzling back into Sasuke's chest and closing his eyes, all was right and their love would never, ever end...ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like? Could you please review even if you didn't like it! Also, I wanna thank my friend in real life, for helping me come up with this fabulous idea!<strong>


End file.
